


As if he was possessed

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Valentia Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Possession, Valentia Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: With the death of Forsyth Python changes: he becomes an entirely different person.It's like he's possessed, but that if that's really the case?(Written for Valentia Week | Prompt: Decadence)





	As if he was possessed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really think that it really is the case that Python's possessed by Forsyth if he dies, but it's a fun thought to entairtain, and I was curious to explore this.  
> How this happened? Well, I have my thoughts but I don't really want to force them to the readers, so I don't think I'm gonna tell them (I can also see how this fic goes and maybe write a prequel to it where I explain what I have in mind, so)

He opens his eyes.

At first he sees nothing, then his eyes get used to light.

He’s in a room. It must be his.

 

He gets up but his movements are slow, mechanical.

It gets a while for him to get accustomed to this. Eventually he manages to find balance.

 

There’s a mirror in this room. He walks to it.

He doesn’t know what he was expecting to see. He pretty tall but lanky; his hair is blue, his eyes tired.

 

He doesn’t think much of it and he gets dressed.

He doesn’t like the way he feels so alone in that room. It’s like it’s not supposed to be like this.

He doesn’t want to be there anymore.

 

 

As soon as he gets out he’s showered by attentions.

“Python, how are you feeling?”.

“Are you ok, Python?”.

He accepts their concerns, as well as that name.

 

_Python_

That name…

It’s weird: it’s familiar, close to him, but at the same time…

 

He should stop making these thoughts. They’re weird.

He’s Python. He shouldn’t be bothered by these things.

He has a purpose to fulfil.

 

He doesn’t understand why everybody’s so surprised. They’re all looking at him like he’s been possessed.

What? Shouldn’t he get to work?

They all stare at him with sadness in their eyes and they ask him if this is because… but then they stop.

Because of what? What do they want to say?

He doesn’t understand.

 

He soon forgets about that incident as more pressing matters start to arise.

He has to fulfill his duty as a knight and he won’t be doing it if he keeps wasting time like this.

 

Nobody questions him anymore, but sometimes he catches them looking at him with sad eyes, but he doesn’t know why.

It doesn’t matter. He can’t waste time with such things.

 

 

Words of a rebellion spreading through all the kingdom makes its way to the castle.

At first they’ve tried to soothe it with diplomacy, but it hasn’t worked. They only way they can cut it down is by force.

 

He volunteers. Of course he does.

He can’t allow this rebellion to spread even further.

He’s a knight now. He has to go.

 

 

These rebels are more clever than they’ve anticipated.

The royal army has fallen victim of an ambush, and he’s fighting with all his might.

 

It’s still weird for him, wielding a bow.

He’s pretty damn good at it, but it still feels alien to him somehow.

He’s gotten used to this sensation by now, so he doesn’t let it bother him anymore.

It’s still quite strange though, like it’s not him the one supposed to brandish a bow.

 

He was too busy trying to protect his comrades that he hasn’t seen the rebel attacking him.

That’s a flaw of his: it’s like he forgets that he can’t handle too many hits, that he should just shoot his arrows at a secure distance, but he almost never does it.

He’s used to be in the middle of things, fighting for his life and his companions’.

 

They manage to escape the ambush, but he’s been hurt pretty badly.

They don’t have many healers with them – this was just supposed to be a scouting mission – and he urges them to take care of the others first.

 

His mind’s getting hazy, yet at the same time it’s never been so clear despite the pain.

His breath starts to quicken; his eyes – wide open – start to wander around in panic.

 

_Python_

Yeah, he remembers that name now, but it isn’t his.

 

_Python_

He remembers him. He looks exactly like he does now.

 

_Python_

That… that isn’t his body. That’s Python’s.

He’s not Python. He’s not him.

 

He remembers his name: _Forsyth_.

 

If he’s Forsyth, then why is he in Python’s body?

What happened to Python? What happened to his body?

Why is this happening?

Is Python all right? Is Python somewhere?

Where is he?

Why is it like this?

 

Why… and then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reasons I really the idea of Forsyth's spirit being in Python's body but not knowing that he's Forsyth and he's in Python's body and then realising it only when it's too late.


End file.
